


Jealousy

by HephaistionsThighs



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HephaistionsThighs/pseuds/HephaistionsThighs
Summary: How does Nicky react to Joe gaining a new admirer?
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 283





	Jealousy

"That doesn't bother you?" Nile asked.

Nicky followed her gaze to where Joe was checking them in at the hotel's front desk."No?What would bother me?"

"Uh, that guy putting every move he's got on your man?"

Nile wasn't wrong.The hotel clerk, a handsome man about her age, was smiling sweetly at Joe, touching his hands unnecessarily, and going in to great detail about every amenity to keep Joe's attention for as long as possible.

"My love is a very beautiful man.I'm not so cruel I would deny the world the chance to even gaze upon him," Nicky said with a smile.

"You don't think he should shut that down?" Nile pressed.If her own partner were receiving such open interest, she'd hope they would make their unavailability clear.

"Joe is not... reciprocating, he's just being polite," Nicky reasoned."Why make this person feel rejection when they can have the warmth of a fleeting fantasy instead?"

Nile considered this.It's not like she thought there was any chance of Joe being unfaithful - it was completely contrary to his character.Nicky's perspective didn't feel  wrong to her, it was just hard to wrap her head around that level of security.It was beyond rationally recognizing the absence of a real threat; it was knowing you had no reason whatsoever to feel anything negative about other options throwing themselves at your partner.She wondered if this was the natural result of a 921-year relationship, or if it was a Joe and Nicky thing.

Nicky's smile quirked."If there's any feeling I can sympathize with, it's desire for Joe."

Joe rejoined them at that moment."What's this about desire?"

"We were discussing your beauty," Nicky answered, honest and cryptic at once.

Nile gently cleared her throat to interrupt their heart eyes moment."You got us separate rooms, right?Right?"


End file.
